


My World, My Everything

by Madashatters



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: The one where Steve is good at pretending and Tony has a lot of emotions.





	My World, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this isn't betaed. I'm very sorry, but I hope you enjoy this creation that came from my boredom of not having wifi.

It wasn’t rare for Steve to wake up first. It happens often really, at least the times Tony actually agreed to go to bed. That’s why Tony was a little surprised that when he started to feel the touch of sleepiness to disappear, Steve was still passed out above him. Tony couldn’t really blame him, battling random slime monsters was a hard task to pull of. Especially when they just kept merging back together. Tony raised it head, resting his chin on Steve's chest and just looked at him. His hair was disheveled, he looked so young and at peace even with an imprint on the side of his face from the pillow. Tony loved him with everything he had. “God, you're perfect.” Tony whispered. He got silence in return as he expected. He laid his head back down on Steve’s chest, listening to his heart and enjoying the feel of his arms around him. It was perfect.

 

“Sometimes I think this is all a dream or a hallucination or something. But then you say something dumb like you love me or you'll tell a joke and I'm reminded that this is my life.” He moved in closer to Steve's side, comfortable saying all this to the sleeping soldier. “That my life is with you.” Tony laughed quietly, “I'm not good at this, y'know that, words are my forte but emotions I'm at a loss. But when I think about you, it's not hard to say how I feel. Because I know you'll understand. Does that make sense?” Steve snored lightly in response. “I- I look at you and I see a world of possibilities that I've never seen before.” Tony doesn't know where all this is coming from, but he can't find it in him to stop. He doesn't want to either, he has to say this, even if Steve can't hear it. “I look at you and see everything i ever wanted and everything i never knew I needed. God, I sound so cheesy.” He shook his head, “ but it's true. Maybe we didn't start this right, maybe we aren't what people think of when they hear the phrase true love. But when I hear the word love, I think about you and I think, I know, I always will.” He breathed out, relieved to have all that off his chest and, metaphorically, on Steve's.  The arm around his waist tightened, lifting him until he was on top of Steve, looking into his blue eyes, his very  _ awake _ blue eyes. Tony pouted, “You were awake, weren't you?”

 

Steve kissed him in response, he poured every emotion he felt into it. All his happiness and love and pure joy at hearing what Tony said. He pulled away, holding Tony's face and staring into his dazed face with a beaming smile. “You are everything to me.”Steve kissed him again, because he can and isn't that just amazing, “You are my sun and my moon and every goddamn star in the sky.” Tony’s ‘language’ is lost in another kiss. “When I think about you, I think about love.” He pulled back a final time, looking into Tony's glossy eyes. 

 

“Marry me?” His voice cracked, and some part of him was screaming at him to take it back before he gets rejected, but he won't because he wants this. “Please.” 

 

Steve stared at him, his eyes filling with tears, a small smile on his face. He kissed Tony again, quick and chaste, before pulling back and looking up into Tony's eyes. “I thought you'd never ask.” 

 

Tony felt as if he could explode with how happy he was, he didn't know what to do. So instead he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, no his fiance, a smile threatening to spread as he did. “I'm going to make you the best ring you've ever seen in your goddamn life.” He mumbled it into the corner of Steve's lips.”I'm going to give you the world”

 

Steve turned them around so they were both on their side, Tony's head finding it's way under Steve's chin. Steve tightened his grip on him, holding him close. “I already have it.”


End file.
